1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a touch pad for an electronic device that can minimize interference between an antenna device and the touch pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices have been provided to enable users to execute various functions. With the enhancement of multimedia functions using portable electronic devices, the electronic devices have been equipped with large display devices, and with the common use of high-capacity and high-speed wireless communication, various functions have been integrated into one electronic device, for example, one mobile communication terminal.
In addition, considering portability, compactness and weight reduction of electronic devices have been indispensably required. Physical keypads have been removed from electronic devices on account of touch screen functions of display devices. As a result, electronic devices have become smaller and slimmer. However, as electronic devices are equipped with large display devices for multimedia functions, such as reproduction of videos, etc., compactness and weight reduction of portable terminals are inevitably focused on a reduction in the thickness thereof.
However, there is a difficulty in ensuring the installation space of an antenna device while making an electronic device compact and light. For example, an antenna device is generally installed on other circuit components in a stack structure. In this case, the antenna device has to be separated from the other circuit components by a sufficient distance in order to maintain the radiation characteristic of the antenna device. However, there is a limitation in mounting the antenna device with a sufficient distance from the other circuit components due to the nature of a portable electronic device. In addition, it is not easy to ensure a separate space that does not overlap the other circuit components in the electronic device having modules mounted thereon for various functions.
Accordingly, the antenna device and the circuit components are disposed close to each other in a stack structure. In this case, the radiation power of the antenna device or the performance of the circuit components (for example, a touch pad) has to be regulated in order to prevent a radiation signal of the antenna device from being blocked or distorted. However, this leads to a degradation in the performance of the antenna device or the circuit components.